1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank, and more particularly, to a fuel tank having a visually pleasing outer appearance for use on a motorized vehicle such as a motorcycle or motorbike.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-47572 discloses a method for manufacturing a fuel tank for a motorized vehicle in which a body and a bottom are aligned in the vertical direction to form a sealed space. Each of the body and the bottom is formed with an outwardly directed flange around the entire circumference. These outwardly directed flanges are overlapped with one another in the vertical direction, and are connected together by a laser welding process.
Since the fuel tank for a motorized vehicle is frequently a visible parts, it is preferable for the outwardly directed flange of the prior art to be arranged in such a way that it cannot be seen from the outside as much as possible. However, in the case where the fuel tank is assembled by welding with a press melting method, such as seam welding or laser welding, an outwardly directed flange becomes essential, although such an outwardly directed flange is projected toward an outer circumferential side of the fuel tank, making it quite difficult for the outwardly directed flange to be prevented from being seen from the outside.